


I love her

by tigragrece



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Declarations Of Love, F/F, Feelings, First Kiss, Not Beta Read, Shoujo-ai, Yuri
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 14:51:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8671684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Summary: Depuis quelques temps Hotaru est distante avec ChibiUsa, un jour alors qu'elles passent la journée ensemble, Hotaru fait quelque chose qui pourrait changé leur relation.
Crossposted in FF.net





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note de l'auteur : Petite précision : J'accepte bien entendue toutes les reviews qu'on me donne même celles qui sont critiques et bien sur je les lis,je ne le prend pas mal, suite aux reviews, je fais efforts pour montré que je peux me débrouillé un peu seule sans toujours demandé de l'aide
> 
> C'est vrai que des fois je ne me relis pas forcement bien, et je trouve que cela fait français car généralement j'écris comme je parle donc je m'excuse d'avance
> 
> Et puis j'explique le pourquoi du comment je fais cela avant chaque début de fic que je publie sachant que je continue a en faire un peu sur tout, vu que j'en ai en suspens et d'autres en cours de production.
> 
> Peut-être dans un futur proche si je vois que je n'arrive plus tellement a progressé seule, je ferais appel a une bêta.
> 
> Egalement si vous n'aimez pas mon style d'ecriture vous pouvez toujours fermé ma fanfic et en lire d'autres :)
> 
> Disclamer : Sailor Moon - univers et personnage ne sont malheureusement pas ma propriété.
> 
> Posté avant sur mon compte de FF.net

Pov Chibi Moon

Je suis amie avec Hotaru depuis assez longtemps, où l'on est meilleure amie, j'ai remarqué que depuis quelque temps avec Hotaru, c'était assez spécial entre nous. On se voyait tout le temps, mais nos discussions n'étaient pas vraiment là...

Un jour, après avoir passé l'après-midi ensemble, Hotaru m'embrassa et après le baiser elle me dit **"Peut-être je n'aurais pas dû le faire, je suis désolé, c'est une erreur"**

Je l'embrassais pour lui retourner son baiser, tout était clair dans ma tête de pourquoi elle agissait ainsi, en fait aujourd'hui c'était un "date" et qu'elle voulait m'embrasser mais elle avait peur de ma réaction.

**"Ce n'est pas une erreur, Hotaru"**

**"Comment cela ?"**

**"Je t'aime Hotaru, tu es plus que ma meilleure amie"** je l'embrassais à nouveau.

J'avais des sentiments pour elle depuis quelque temps, mais je n'osais pas en parlé de peur qu'elle me rejette.

Quand j'allais rentré a la maison, elle m'a proposé de resté avec elle ou l'on a discuté de notre "future relation" ou je lui ai dis **"J'avais des sentiments depuis quelque temps, mais, je n'osais pas de te le dire, car, je ne voulais pas te perdre"**

**"Pour ma part j'étais devenue un peu distante car par rapport à mes sentiments je ne savais pas si tu allais les accepter, je ne savais pas si tu étais intéressé par des filles. J'avais peur que tu me rejettes"**

**"Non pas du tout"** on s'est embrasé, elle m'a alors dis qu'elle avait des sentiments pour moi depuis le début, ou Sailor Uranus, Nepture  & Pluton était au courant car cela se remarquait. Elles ont accepté notre relation assez rapidement, j'avais décidé également de l'annoncé à Usagi & Mamoru en rentrant et si possible avec Hotaru avec moi.

On a passé la nuit ensemble, où l'on a décidé d'aller doucement dans la relation.

Le lendemain en allant chez Usagi j'ai annoncé à propos de ma relation avec Hotaru, il y avait Mamoru également qui nous ont dis, que cela ne change rien que j'aime Hotaru. Ils m'aimeront toujours autant.

On a eu encore quelques rendez-vous et où après un rendez vous qui était totalement parfaits, on a décidé de passé à l'étape supérieure qui est de faire l'amour, ou pour nous deux c'était la première fois, cela a été doux et passionné.

**"Je t'aime Chibi Usa"**

**"Je t'aime aussi Hotaru"**

**END**


End file.
